Star Wars: The Rage of War
Star Wars: The Rage of War is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise I am going back once again to my Zootopian version of the Star Wars universe. However, I am going to try something new: no actual Zootopia characters representing the SW characters. Instead it will just be Zootopian versions of the SW characters and the Zootopia characters. Here, Qui-Gon and Anakin are lions, Obi-Wan is a tiger, Padme is a lioness, Mace Windu is a Grizzly bear, Palpatine is a Spotted hyena and so on. As well, as the ancestors of Anakin, Revan and Bastila were a lion and lioness respectively. This follows my Knights of the New Empire canon track (the one that Mammals of the New Empire was also based on), so things are a bit different, like Qui-Gon still being alive and so on. Lastly, Rey from The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi appears, brought much earlier into the timeline and is a Revan descendant. She is a lioness. In this story, at the very start of the Clone Wars, Judy is the newly appointed senator of her homeworld of Dantooine, while Nick is part of her security detail. As months go by and the Clone Wars spread, they work together, fall in love, and endure all three years of the war together, culminating with the death of Palpatine and the rise of Anakin Skywalker as galactic emperor. Remember, the Zootopian casting applies to humans only. Aliens, near-human aliens and droids are as they are in the films and books. This story is in the Expanded Universe/Legends timeline, and I use the Legends Clone Wars TV series of 2003-2005, the Clone Wars novels, and a small amount from the recent CW show, such as Darth Maul's return. Interblended into all of that are my own ideas. Rated PG-13 for action violence. Species casting for Zootopian versions of SW characters Below is the species casting of the Zootopian counterparts for the main SW characters: *Anakin Skywalker- Lion *Qui-Gon Jinn- Lion *Obi-Wan Kenobi- Tiger *Mace Windu- Grizzly bear *Padme Amidala- Lion *Rey- Lion *Bail Organa- White-tailed deer *Palpatine- Spotted hyena *Count Dooku- Grey wolf *Clones- Jaguars (Jango Fett having been a jaguar) Roles of the Zootopia characters Below are the roles that Zootpia characters will play (Including cut characters): *Judy Hopps- Senator of Dantooine *Nick Wilde- Member of Judy's security team and love interest *Chief Bogo- Captain of Judy's security team *Manchas- Member of the security team *Wolfard- Member of the security team *Fangmeyer- Member of the security team *Elsa Howlstein- Member of the security team *Finnick- Judy's pilot *Skye- Finnick's love interest and co-pilot *Stu and Bonnie Hopps- Judy's parents, farmers on Dantooine *Yax- Jedi master *Dawn Bellwether- One of Palpatine's aides and close assistants *Doug Ramses- Hutt thug *Woolter and Jesse- Hutt thugs Story Judy, clad in humble-looking garments that indicating her status as a farmer's daughter, never expected this to happen. For a humble farm bunny from Dantooine, it was unheard of. The great event that had spurred what was currently occurring was the fact that the gorgeous, twenty-four year old bunny, after studying since her early teens for the role, had been appointed as the senator of Dantooine in the Galactic Republic. Right now, she stood at the landing pad with her parents, 275 siblings, and security team, where a large Republic cruiser waited. However, the timing of the event was not good. Just a week ago, the war between the Galactic Republic and Count Dooku's Confederacy of Independent Systems that had come to be called the Clone Wars had erupted at the Battle of Geonosis. It had been mere days since the start of one of the early battles, the Battle of Atraken. Judy's parents, Stu and Bonnie Hopps, were worried. "Be careful, honey. We don't know what is going to happen. I mean, Coruscant. It's so far away," Stu said. Judy hugged him, hoping to reassure him. "Don't worry, Dad. With any luck, Count Dooku won't be stupid enough to attack Coruscant. As well, I have Rey, Bogo and his team to protect me," she said. Standing next to Judy was an attractive young adult lioness with hazel eyes about the same age as Judy in grey-tan and dark brown Jedi garb with a silver lightsaber hilt on her belt. This was Rey Shan, a descendant of the legendary ancient lion Jedi Revan and his lioness wife Bastila Shan. She and Judy had been friends since they were children. Rey's family, the Shan family of lions, was essentially the leadership here on Dantooine, and it was Rey's grandfather, Isaiah Shan, who had helped to secure her appointment. Rey would be going along to aid in Judy's safety. "I will keep an eye on her, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps," she said politely. As for the security team, its leader, a massive Cape buffalo from Telos IV named Idris Bogo, stood nearby. With hm were his team: Nick Wilde of Corellia, a male Red fox, Esteban Manchas of Alderaan, a male jaguar, Colleen Fangmeyer of Corulag , a tigress, and Elsa Howlstein of Anaxes, a she-wolf. Also present were Finnick, a Fennec fox from Coruscant and the pilot of the ship, and his longtime girlfriend Skye Furston, a Arctic fox vixen from Kuat. Nick looked at Judy dreamily. He had been attracted to her since he met her. "Wow, she's beautiful..." he said to himself quietly, smitten with the bunny. At that moment, Judy cast a glance in Nick's direction. The fox was twenty-eight years old and very handsome. He was dressed in the dark grey uniform of the security squad he was part of, with the Galactic Republic emblem on the right side of his chest. Bogo and the others wore the same uniform. At his sides were his weapons, a vibroblade and a blaster pistol, which were used by the others as well. She was smitten with him as well. However, their thoughts were suddenly cut short when Bogo began speaking. "All right, everyone, let's go. All aboard for the trip to Coruscant," he said. Judy rushed over and hugged her parents one last time, then waved goodbye to her siblings. From there, she went with the others aboard the ship. Once they were on, Fennec began powering up the ship. "Next stop, Coruscant," he said into the ship's intercom. At the moment it was time, the ship took off, leaving the peaceful grasslands of Dantooine behind. Once they were in space, when the moment came, Finnick sent the ship into hyperspace. It was going to be a long trip and so everyone set in to unwind and rest. Soon, Judy would be taking her first steps into the great Republic senate, where she would participate in debates regarding the future of the galaxy moderated by the Spotted hyena Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. It gave her a thrill. "I can't wait," she said. Bogo snorted. "Don't get too excited, Senator Hopps. The Republic senate is full of corruption. There is no end to the number of corrupt senators in that assembly," he replied. Judy gave him a curious look. "Like who?" she asked. Bogo sighed. "One of the first ones who comes to mind right away is Orn Free Taa of Ryloth. That Twi'lek is one of the most greedy and corrupt senators that I know of," he said. That got Judy's attention. She wondered about the others who were like Orn Free Taa. In that moment, she vowed to make herself into one of the best senators the Republic had ever seen. "I vow that I will not become like Orn Free Taa, or anyone else like him," she stated with certainty. Bogo nodded, but continued to explain to her that she had to be very careful on Coruscant. It was the kind of place that invited corruption, and that many senators had gone there with noble goals, only to fall away from their ideals. As the discussion wore on, Nick looked directly at Judy. She was easily the most beautiful female mammal he had ever seen. For a long second, he vowed that he would woo her. "Wow...she's beautiful. I have never seen a girl like her," he thought to himself. Along the way, Judy had been noticing Nick more and more. He was a handsome fox, his uniform making that fact all the more apparent. She wondered if there could ever be something more between them. "I wonder..." she thought to herself. Little did they know, something wonderful awaited them in the future. Meanwhile, on Coruscant, the news that a new senator was coming to join the senate was making the rounds. In the halls of the Jedi Temple, two male lion Jedi, one an older male with a full grey-brown mane, tan fur and blue eyes clad in typical tan and brown Jedi robes and the other a young adult with tan fur, a golden brown mane that was just starting to grow in and blue eyes wearing dark brown Jedi robes, walked. Their lightsabers were at the ready on their belts. The older lion was Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn, while the younger lion was his padawan, Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one of the Jedi order, the one who would destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. They were discussing the coming of the new senator. "I have heard that Senator Hopps will arrive soon, Anakin. I also hear that she is traveling in the company of a lioness Jedi who, like you, is descended from Revan," he said. That got Anakin's attention. Growing up as a slave to the Toydarian named Watto on Tatooine, his mother, the lioness named Shmi Skywalker, had passed on the legend of Revan to her son by reading the family accounts that had been passed from family member to family member until it came to her time. Those stories had caused Anakin to want to shake off the shackles of slavery and be a Jedi. The tales of Revan's mighty deeds had convinced him that Jedi were unkillable, hence his statement to Qui-Gon ten years ago during dinner in his mother's hovel that no one could kill a Jedi. He smiled. "I look forward to meeting them both, Master Qui-Gon," he said. Qui-Gon knew their expected arrival date, and planned to be there with Anakin when Judy arrived. An instant later, Qui-Gon's thoughts turned to the Clone Wars. For a week, much had been changing. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had assigned the Jedi to be generals over the battalions of clone soldiers created from the DNA of the late Mandalorian jaguar bounty hunter Jango Fett. Qui-Gon himself was once such Jedi. He had appointed the recklessly brave Anakin as his second-in-command as a way of tempering his overconfident ways. Qui-Gon remembered his previous apprentice, the male tiger named Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had ascended to full Jedi knighthood following his defeat of the Zabrak Sith named Darth Maul at the Battle of Naboo ten years ago, a conflict in which many Jedi participated by way of driving Neimodian Trade Federation viceroy Nute Gunray and his forces from Naboo. Obi-Wan would be at the arrival as well, as would another veteran of the Battle of Naboo, Yax, a yak Jedi master, along with various other Jedi, including Yoda and Grizzly bear Jedi Master Mace Windu. Qui-Gon sighed. "May the Force be with us," he thought. Just then, Anakin began asking about what would be happening next. Qui-Gon started explaining as best he could. Back in space, the ship carrying Judy and her loyal allies finally emerged from hyperspace to behold the magnificent globe that was the Republic capital planet of Coruscant. Finnick smiled. "We're here," he said. Skye nodded at him. "Great flying, flyboy," she said with a flirtatious wink, which Finnick very much enjoyed. When he heard the announcement, Bogo ended a holo call with his wife, the beautiful galactic singing sensation Gazelle. In his seat, Finnick kept looking at the globe as he began entering the atmosphere, transmitting his landing codes. On the ground, a group of senators and Jedi, led by Palpatine himself, waited. The hyena chancellor, secretly the Sith lord Darth Sidious, wore a fine set of red robes, gloating over the fact that he was soon to bring the long-in-coming plan of revenge against the Jedi set in motion by the tiger Sith lord Darth Bane 1,010 years ago to fruition, and that he was standing among his Jedi enemies without them even knowing that he was a Sith lord. A moment later, the ship landed. As the assembled group watched, Judy, followed by Nick, Rey, Bogo and the others. When they reached the end of the loading ramp, Palpatine stepped forward to greet Judy. "Greetings, Senator Hopps. Welcome to Coruscant," he began. Judy bowed in respect. "Thank you, Chancellor Palpatine," she said. At the same time, Rey began meeting the assembled Jedi. Coming to Qui-Gon and Anakin, she bowed in respect. After the Battle of Naboo, the galactic media outlets, Qui-Gon Jinn had become a well-known figure due to his role in the battle. "Greetings, Master Jinn. I am Rey Shan. I am a friend of Senator Hopps," she said. Qui-Gon nodded and gestured at Anakin. "Welcome to Coruscant, Rey Shan. This is my padawan, Anakin Skywalker of Tatooine. Like you, he is descended from Revan," he stated. A small thrill rushed through Rey. She knew that there were other lion members of the Shan clan in the galaxy, but she had never expected to meet one. There were, in fact, two branches of Revan's descendants, the lion branch, named Shan, descended directly from Revan and Bastila by blood, which she and Anakin were part of, and then the Twi'lek branch, named Asef, descended from Revan by his and Bastila's adoptive Twi'lek daughter Mission, who had aided them in the fight against Darth Malak, and her husband Uriah Asef. Rey figured that Anakin came from the line of Revan's granddaughter Reesa Shan, the daughter of his son Vaner, who had married a lion with the last name of Skywalker. Rey and her family all came from the line of Reesa's brother Bress Shan. Rey looked at Anakin. "Pleased to meet you, Anakin. As it turns out, we are distant relatives," she said with a small smile. Anakin nodded. "Thank you. May the Force be with you," he told her. Just then, it was time for everyone to depart. Judy was brought to her new apartment at Coruscant's most exclusive address, 500 Republica, home to many Republic politicians, including Palpatine himself and the lioness senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala. Upon entering her new residence, it was decided that two protectors would sleep in the two guest rooms as a means of keeping watch on Judy. Rey was the first, while Nick offered to be the second, with a secondary motive of getting closer to the bunny. As well, Judy was given a contact at the Jedi Temple so that if she needed their help, she could call. This contact turned out to be none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi himself. "A pleasure to assist in your protection, Senator Hopps," the tiger Jedi knight told her. Judy was pleased to have so much assistance. Six weeks passed. Before long, the Jedi were called into action. Qui-Gon, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Neema, Obi-Wan's padawan, who was a female member of the Cathar species, headed off to the next battle. They had donned attire that was a mix of armor and robes. In the case of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, it looked like Clone trooper armor with Jedi robes attached. As for Anakin and Neema, they wore something similar, only darker. This mission was to the outer rim world of Christophsis. There, they would be meeting up with Kel'dor Jedi master Plo Koon. "May the Force be with us all," said Obi-Wan as they departed Coruscant with their clone troops. Meanwhile, Judy was gearing up for her next senate meeting. She had already made an impact by advocating for a swift end to the war. Before that meeting, Palpatine had one last thing to do. Standing in front of the hyena was a ewe sheep from Chandrila named Dawn Bellwether, an assistant of his that was one of the very few beings in the galaxy that knew that he was a Sith lord. "Bellwether, contact Dooku and tell him that it is time. We will turn the Hutts against the Republic by telling Zorba the Hutt that the Republic has murdered his son Jabba," he said. Bellwether nodded and gave a small smile. She knew the chaos that would ensue from this. Zorba was known for being very ruthless and vengeful, even for a Hutt. "It will be done, sir," she said before leaving to carry out the order. Palpatine grinned viciously. Immediately following that moment, he headed up to the Chancellor's platform in the senate. It ended up being a very long session, with Judy continually giving her statement that they should try to end the war faster. The arguments continued unabated until the meeting finally came to a close. A few days later, Bellwether's trick had done the job. Zorba the Hutt, leader of the Desilijic Kajidic, or crime clan, on the Hutt homeworld of Nal Hutta and father of equally infamous crime lord Jabba the Hutt, who ruled his criminal empire on the outer rim desert world of Tatooine, was furious at the Republic for the news that his son was dead. "You will pay dearly," he said in Huttese in his recorded message to the Republic, a message that was traced to Nal Hutta. As Judy and the other senators watched the message, they were horrified. Though Zorba looked like the stereotype of a powerful Hutt crime lord, there was one thing that set him apart. Due to a genetic mutation- a throwback- he had long, dreadlock-like hair and a similar beard. Because such a mutation was thought disgusting among the Hutts, Zorba had become absolutely ruthless to reach his position of power. He would think nothing of doing something that would cause many deaths, even those that had nothing to do with the incident in question. The senators began to deliberate. "Something needs to be done, now," Judy said. Palpatine nodded in agreement. "I agree. In my opinion, this requires a diplomatic mission. Someone is going to have to travel to Nal Hutta and speak with Zorba. They will need to speak with him and inform him that an investigation has been launched and that this story was a lie," he said. Judy thought about it as the debate about who to choose raged on. However, it was then that something happened: Due to her bravery and gentle but firm demeanor, she was chosen. Judy was silent for a few moments. Everything else around her seemed to fade. However, it was broken when Palpatine spoke again. "Be safe, Senator Hopps. You must pack and leave as soon as you can," he said. From his spot in Judy's senate platform, Nick was both worried and horrified. What was Palpatine thinking, he thought to himself. Why send a new senator to speak with a ruthless, volatile criminal leader? However, the decision had been made. He had no say. He would just follow the bunny that he was falling in love with. "Protect her with everything you've got, Nick," the fox told himself in his mind. Judy looked at Palpatine. At that moment, an image sprang to mind of her parents. They would be horrified to learn that their daughter was being sent to negotiate with a member of one of the Hutt crime clans, especially one as dangerous as Zorba, who was only rivaled by Jabba in terms of infamy. "I am ready to do what I was selected for. I won't fail you," she said. Bogo snorted. There was that optimistic attitude again. He was sure that she was going to think very differently once she saw the cruelty and depravity of Zorba the Hutt. Before long, the senator and her entourage were packing for the trip. Rey approached Judy. "I just want you to remember that, while I will help where I can, you will have to take the lead on this one. Hutts are immune to Jedi mind tricks, so you will have to be sure that Zorba understands that the Republic would never do what they have been accused of," the lioness stated. This caused Judy to take a deep breath. "I understand, Rey. Thank you anyway," she replied. Judy then glanced at Nick. Over the last few weeks, the two had become very close, talking about everything from the current state of the galaxy to their childhoods on their respective homeworlds. Both of them knew it: they were madly in love. All that was needed was for them to admit it. Perhaps, after the mission, it could happen. On Nal Hutta, a hologram of Count Dooku was speaking to his agent on the planet. The elderly wolf Sith lord and former Jedi master looked at the hologram of his agent on his end of the connection. "How goes the mission?" he asked. The agent raised their head slightly. Under the hooded cloak the agent wore was the face of a pale-skinned, hairless Rattataki female Dark Jedi named Asajj Ventress, who had recently become a Dark Jedi under Dooku, thinking that doing so would pave the way for her to become his Sith apprentice. "All goes well, my master," she replied. Dooku smiled slightly. For a second, he allowed himself to imagine the downfall of the Republic, followed by an imagination under Sith rule. He knew from his lessons under Palpatine that Darth Bane had beheld the same sight in a vision. He then returned to the present. "Well done, my apprentice. Report when the ultimate objective has been completed," he told her. Ventress kept her head down, but was thrilled to hear that. She honestly believed that she was close to true Sith apprenticeship. Back on Coruscant, Judy's ship was being prepared for the trip. Nick went up to Judy as he helped her with some of her bags and guided a silver protocol droid, to be used as a translator, onto the ship "I will do everything I can to protect you, Senator," he stated. Judy sighed. "Tell me, Nick. What do you know of Zorba the Hutt?" she asked. Nick shrugged. "Trust me, if I told you half the things that I have heard about Zorba, your mind wouldn't be able to handle it. He is that wicked and ruthless. Of all the Hutt crime lords in the galaxy, with the possible exception of Jabba, he is the most dangerous. You see, he has a mutation that gives him hair and a beard, a rarity among Hutts. For that reason, he was considered an outcast. He then proceeded to climb to the top of the Desilijic Kajidic by being absolutely ruthless. You will have to say just the right things to avoid being killed or enslaved by him," he told her. Judy would have said something, but Bogo stepped in. "Wilde, don't make things worse for her. We need her to be at the top of her game in order to complete this mission," he told him. The fox saluted his commanding officer. "Yes, sir," he replied. Judy smiled at Nick as she walked aboard her ship. He looked so handsome in his security uniform. She honestly couldn't wait to see him in action should the need arise. Soon, everyone was aboard the ship. Finnick smiled at Judy. "Glad that you were assigned to this task. No one willingly goes to Nal Hutta," he said. Judy just looked at him, not knowing what else to say. Skye took over as Finnick began his flight checks. "What he means is that because of the Hutts, no one goes to Nal Hutta unless they have to. Let's just say that it is a horrible place, a polluted planet of fetid, stinking swamps," she stated Judy took a deep breath as the ship took off. Before long, they went into hyperspace. On Nal Hutta, Zorba rested on his dais in the company of his court, attended by his male Nikto majordomo and several female Twi'lek slaves. "But how to punish the Republic for this travesty..." he said in Huttese. His majordomo began giving him ideas. Soon, Zorba liked what he heard. The huge old Hutt would soon have his revenge on his son's killers. From a distance, Asajj Ventress watched the proceedings. Dooku's plan was going better than she could have hoped. All manner of chaos was sure to be unleashed. Being the dominant Hutt leader on Nal Hutta, Zorba was sure to prevent Republic vessels from entering the Y'Toub system, which was part of the galaxy called Hutt Space, in which the Hutts ruled supreme. She took one last look before slinking off into the darkness. "Soon, we strike!" Zorba announced to his minions. There was a cry of excitement from the mix of scum gathered here, who were mainly mercenaries and bounty hunters of many species: Trandoshans, Rodians, Weequays, Nikto, Zabraks, Dugs, Twi'leks and others. However, among them, three rams stood out. The lead ram was named Doug, and he was Zorba's favorite minion. With him were the other two rams, Woolter and Jesse. They were infamous in Hutt Space as thugs and spice dealers. Right now, they were assigned to preparing the palace in case of a Republic attack. They had, not long ago, accepted the communication from Judy's ship and were heading to the throne room in order to inform Zorba. "Should be fun to see how Zorba reacts," Doug said to his followers. Upon arrival, they informed the Hutt about the communication. There was total silence for a few moments. Then, suddenly, Zorba burst out laughing, a very deep, intense laugh. To everyone's surprise, he instructed Doug to allow the Republic delegation into his home, if only to see what excuse the Republic would offer for the death of Jabba. In his mind, Doug was still waiting for another group he had sent to to Tatooine in order to see if the Confederacy's claims were true. From the dark, Ventress watched. "Perfect..." she thought. Eventually, the Republic ship arrived at Nal Hutta. Judy looked at the polluted planet through the ship window. "So that's Nal Hutta," she said. Nick nodded. "Yes. Now, you are going to hate it when we land. It is really only paradise for Hutts," he replied. Judy shot him a playful look. The two were getting closer and closer the more time that they spent together, and everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before they became a couple. Guided to a landing pad, Finnick took the ship down. Upon exiting, they were greeted by some of Zorba's retinue. Nervously, Judy and her group followed the thuggish aliens and mammals to the palace. Before long, they stood before Zorba. Judy tried not to show how nervous she was. The majordomo looked at her. "Show respect for his high exaltedness, the great Zorba the Hutt," he said through a translator protocol droid. Judy and the others bowed their heads. When they looked up, Judy began to speak. "Great one, I am Senator Judy Hopps of the Galactic Republic, and I have come to say that, despite what you have been told, Jabba is not dead. The Republic would do no such thing. The Confederacy has lied to you," she said. Zorba glared at her. He would hear her out however. From the darkness, Ventress saw that the plan might just fail. She decided that she would end it here. She emerged into full view of the Hutt, removing her cloak. "Do not believe the bunny, Great Zorba," she began. Rey quickly noticed that this individual had lightsabers on her belt. She was a Dark Jedi! She took a step close to Judy, keeping her hand near her lightsaber. Angered by the interruption, Zorba ordered two thugs, a Trandoshan and a Weequay, to kill her. However, Ventress drew her red-bladed lightsabers in such a swift motion that they never saw what was coming. In a split second, their heads, cut off cleanly by the glowing energy blades, fell to the floor. Rey, equally swift, drew her lightsaber and ignited its blue blade, rushing toward Ventress. "You keep going, Judy. I will handle her," she said. The lightsaber blades met with a burning hum and clash. A few moments later, the duelists disappeared down a dark hallway. For a moment, the sounds of clashing lightsabers could still be heard before it fell silent again. Zorba looked at Judy, as if daring her to continue to make her case. Determined and bold, she continued on. It lasted a long time. Meanwhile, in the corridors and tunnels of Zorba's palace, Rey and Ventress' duel continued. Thankfully, Rey had been given training by her Jedi grandfather and father against all lightsabers of all types, including single blade, double-blade and two blades at once, as Ventress was doing now. She knew a secret: users of two lightsabers were prone to becoming too dependent on the second blade. She used this to her advantage, taking an opportunity to get her into a saber lock, then using all of her big cat strength to knock one saber out of her hand. It bounced away, forcing Ventress to fight without it. Moments later, she caused the Dark Jedi to flee. Back in the throne room, trying to keep her cool, Judy laid out the case that the Republic did nothing to Jabba. In that instant, Doug entered. "Great one, I have news from a team on Tatooine. Jabba is alive. The Confederacy lied to us," he said. Zorba became enraged. He was now full of hatred for the Confederacy. "Contact the one who sent us the message and tell that wolf that if he or his followers ever show their faces anywhere in Hutt Space again, they will suffer greatly," he said in Huttese. Doug ran to carry out the crime lord's order. The meeting concluded, Judy said goodbye to the massive, haired, bearded Hutt and said a simple goodbye as the majordomo escorted them out. They returned to the ship for the return to Coruscant. As they took off, Judy looked at Nick. "Come with me, Nick. We have somthing that we need to talk about," she said to him. Nick glanced at her. "What about?" he asked. Judy motioned him into one of the side rooms, a lounge aboard the ship where they could be alone. She closed the door behind them, ready to say what she had to say. "All right, Nick. I know that we have only known one another for a short time, but I know that it is true. I have fallen in love with you, Nick, and I want us to be more than friends," she stated. Nick was surprised for a long moment before similing widely. He was ecstatic! The doe that he loved loved him in return! Now, he knew that he was ready to tell her. "I am in love with you too, Judy. I would love to be more than friends with you, and I will protect you to the best of my ability," he replied. It was done. Nick and Judy began their new romance by sharing a first kiss. Upon returning to Coruscant and revealing the news, Judy was applauded widely. They met a new ally in the padawan of Plo Koon, a teenage female Togruta named Ahoska Tano, who, in the coming months, helped them in many more missions as the weeks and months wore on. Padme Amidala, the lioness senator of Naboo and the secret wife of Anakin Skywalker, advocated for getting Judy into diplomatic missions more often. "The success of her missions proves that she is worthy," she said. Many things happened as Nick and Judy's romance continued to grow. On Hypori, the Jedi order met its newest foe, the Cyborg Kaleesh warrior General Grievous, where he was battled by masters Yax and Ki-Adi-Mundi. During the Battle of Manaan, Nick and Judy were nearly killed by him, but they were saved by Yax, who fought a brief rematch with Grievous. Soon, the wore had been going on for a year, then two years. In the final year, they saw the rise of Dark Jedi Savage Opress and the return of his brother Darth Maul, whose last appearance was on Korriban, where Savage died. Eventually, it came to a close. A battle was fought on Coruscant, in which Count Dooku was killed. Then, to their horror, the end of the Republic came. Palpatine, suddenly furless and disfigured, declared himself emperor. However, shortly after that, Anakin came on the HoloNet, stating that the hyena had been killed and that he himself was the new emperor. "Wow...two emperors in just a short time..." Judy said. Nick held her close. "The Republic is gone, but our love remains," he replied. Soon, the truth of Anakin and Padme's relationship was revealed: they had been married all this time, and Padme was pregnant with a cub. In the senate, Nick and Judy watched them be officially crowned emperor and empress of the Galactic Empire. On Korriban, a horned figure plotted, waiting to make his move. Eventually, Nick and Judy married. A year later, Judy bore their son, Hunter. He proved to be Force sensitive, and, when he was old enough, he became Obi-Wan's new padawan. Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:Star Wars crossovers Category:Star Wars-themed stories Category:Star Wars expanded universe/legends crossovers Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Finnye fics Category:Oneshots Category:PG-13 stories Category:Zootopianized Star Wars canon